1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer-structured bolometer and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer-structured bolometer that has one support arm supporting the body of a sensor structure and two electrodes formed on the support arm and thus can be electrically connected with a substrate through the only one support arm and a method of fabricating the multilayer-structured bolometer.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2006-S054-02; Development of CMOS-based MEMS Combined Sensor Technology for Ubiquitous Terminal]
2. Discussion of Related Art
Infrared sensors are classified into a cooled type operating at liquid-nitrogen temperature and an uncooled type operating at normal temperature. The cooled infrared sensors sense electron-hole pairs generated when semiconductor material having small bandgap, such as HgCdTe, absorbs infrared rays using a photoconductor, a photodiode and a photocapacitor. On the other hand, the uncooled infrared sensors sense conductivity or capacitance changed by heat generated when infrared rays are absorbed, and are generally classified into a pyroelectric type, a thermopile type and a bolometer type. The uncooled infrared sensors have a lower sensitivity to infrared rays than the cooled infrared sensors, but do not need an additional cooling device. Thus, the uncooled infrared sensor has a small size, consumes little power, is low priced, and thus is used in various fields.
A most frequently used bolometer among uncooled infrared sensors detects an increase in the resistance of a thin metal film, such as Ti, caused by heat generated when infrared rays are absorbed, or a reduction in the resistance of a semiconductor thin film, such as VOx and amorphous Si, thereby sensing infrared rays. In a bolometer, a resistive thin film, i.e., a resistive layer, is formed on a sensor structure floated by a specific height from a substrate in which an infrared detection circuit is formed. The resistive thin film is formed apart from the substrate by a specific height in order to isolate heat of the substrate and effectively sense heat generated when infrared rays are absorbed.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are perspective views of conventional bolometers.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional bolometer includes a substrate 110 including a detection circuit (not shown), and a sensor structure 150 floated from the substrate 110 by a height of λ/4 (λ: infrared wavelength).
The sensor structure 150 is fixed on the substrate 110 by support arms 130 coupled to both edges thereof. Here, the support arms 130 prevent heat from leaking from the sensor structure 150 to the substrate 110.
In the bolometer as constituted above, the sensor structure 150 must have high infrared absorbance, high thermal isolation and low heat capacity to prevent heat generated upon infrared absorption from leaking to the substrate 110 and to rapidly sense the generated heat.
For these reasons, the bolometer must be constituted to have a two-layer structure as shown in FIG. 1A or a multilayer structure as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C to intercept heat and increase infrared absorbance.
However, in a two-layer structure as shown in FIG. 1A, support arms cannot absorb infrared rays, and thus infrared absorbance deteriorates.
On the other hand, in multilayer-structured bolometers as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, an infrared-absorbing layer can be formed sufficiently large, and support arms for heat separation can be formed sufficiently long. Thus, multilayer-structured bolometers have better characteristics. In addition, when a unit pixel size is reduced in a bolometer array for infrared images, optical characteristics of an existing pixel do not deteriorate.
However, in multilayer structures as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, all support arms supporting a sensor structure are electrically connected to a lower substrate. Therefore, the pixel size of the bolometer as well as thermal conductivity increases.